Electronic devices, such as tablets, computers, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, control systems and automated teller machines, among others, often employ electronic components which leverage chip package assemblies for increased functionality and higher component density. Certain specialized chip package assemblies, such as those used for military and aerospace applications, are often manufactured in low quantity productions runs. As these specialized low volume chip package assemblies are tested on the same chip package assembly testing systems utilized to test high volume runs, testing becomes a factory capacity bottle neck since conventional testing systems can only test a single type of chip package assembly at one time. This bottle neck increases the overall cost to operate the factory, and thus, undesirably adds cost not only the specialized low volume chip package assembly, but also to other chip package assemblies produced in high volume.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved testing system suitable for simultaneously testing different types of integrated circuit packages in a production environment.